


Final Moments

by TheSparrow93



Series: Avengers Family [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Biting, Childbirth, Coulson is a badass, Dirty Talk, Flashbacks, Forced Heat, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, One Big Happy Family, Thor holding a baby, baby!, forced heat sounds harsh, influenced heat, influenced sounds better and more accurate, kinda character death but we know you're alive Coulson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 00:24:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSparrow93/pseuds/TheSparrow93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint spent months away from Coulson. When he finally got the chance to be with him again Loki took over his mind, stealing their final moments together from him. Phil/Clint. Warnings inside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I swore to myself I wouldn't get into writing for another fandom. I just wanted to focus on TWD but then a friend turned me onto this pairing (*cough* writerchick0214*cough*). I love the Avengers and have been part of the fandom for a long time but never felt the need to write for it…until now.
> 
> Warnings: Phil/Clint means slash. Sexual Content. Character death (it happened in the movie so that shouldn't surprise you). Alpha/Omega verse. M-Preg.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> Ya'll enjoy!

Clint sighed into the flimsy pillow of the hotel room that had been home for the last week. He didn't care that his hair was wet and soaking his pillow, he was too tired to dry it after his shower. The sheets were a bit scratchy against his skin but he didn't feel like pulling on any clothes. He was glad the mission was over though he didn't think it was going to involve fallen gods, magic and the leveling of a whole town.

He snuggled his face deeper in the pillow, Coulson was still off handling the cover up's and whatever other Avenger's related things Fury wanted him to do. He glared at the paper work on the table, tomorrow he was off to some literal hole in the ground research facility for Tesseract duty. He was ready to get out of bum-fuck New Mexico and the facility had a lot of air ducts and vent for him to perch in but it would be boring, mind numbingly so.

He didn't know when he fell asleep but it well after midnight when he heard the shower start up. He rubbed his eyes as he stretched, moaning softly as his back cracked and popped. He listened to the calming sound of the water hitting the tub and skin. The squeak of the handles turning was loud as the shower was cut off. He looked over as Phil walked out of the bathroom, steam billowing behind him, towel wrapped around his waist.

"Long night?" Clint asked as Phil dropped the towel and slid into bed next to him.

"Very." Phil answered, "You get your new assignment?" The question making Clint smile, his handler knew the answer but just wanted to make conversation.

"Yeah," Clint said waving at the papers on the table, "Tesseract sitting, flight leaves at noon."

"Not quite as exciting as guarding a hammer and fighting a demi-god turned human." He knew Phil was joking. The mission had been pretty bland until Thor showed up.

"What are you doing next?" Clint asked rolling to press against Phil's side.

"I have to do more clean up here then New York." Coulson said running his fingers through Clint's hair subconsciously. Phil always did that, he loved to just put his hands on Clint, normally his hair. It had taken Clint months to get use to the touches but he found after he got accustom to it he really enjoyed them.

"Stark?" Clint didn't really have to ask but he still wanted to talk. Clint's time at the facility was undetermined; he didn't know how long he would go without seeing his handler.

"He might be able to help with the weapons we acquired." Phil said fingering a strand of hair. It was soft from his shower, not gelled out of the way like in battle; it was loose and hanging over his brow slightly. They laid in silence for a while just listening to the creaks of the hotel and each other's breathing.

"You'll be in New York when…" Clint started to say but he didn't know how to bring it up.

"When you go into heat, I know," Phil said pressing his face into Clint's hair.

Clint's heats had always been like clockwork ever since he had his first one at fourteen in the orphanage. They were never late or early. The first three days of spring then the first three days of winter, every year it was the same. It wasn't the dates that mattered, it was the seasons that triggered his heat. Spring was starting in a week which meant the heat was on the way.

Phil hadn't been the first person he had sex with, not by a long shot but he was the first male alpha to have him during his heat. His brother had always made sure Clint was away from alphas in the circus making him suffer though his heats unsatisfied. Then when he was older he would take the suppressants or he had Natasha to take care of him even though she was an alpha it just wasn't enough, wasn't what he truly needed.

It had been an accident; he had forgotten to take the suppressants before reporting in to Coulson with his latest mission report. When he realized his mistake he thought he could run in turn in the paper work then head home and maybe find someone to spend the next three days with. He knew standing in Coulson's office that he reeked because Coulson kept cocking his head and inhaling deeply. The question that came out of the man's mouth was simple and non-accusatory but it turned his knees weak and his stomach clenched.

'Are you in heat?' It was his undoing. He just whimpered. He hadn't had an alpha so close when he was like that in a long time and to top it off it was Coulson. There hadn't been any love to it, not that time. Coulson he just grabbed him and dragged out of the building, they ended up at his handlers' apartment. He had never been there before but he didn't get to take in the details like he wanted to.

Clint had been told male alphas were rough with omegas, his brother had told him that. That having sex with alphas during heat was hard and painful but you were too screwed up on your own body chemistry to notice you were being used like a two dollar whore. Coulson had been gentle, slow but dominate. Even when Clint's mind got too fogged from his own hormones he could hear the whispered words in his ear. Beautiful. So good. Lovely. Mine.

Clint had been his ever since, that had been almost six years now.

"I guess I will have to take the suppressors." Clint said running his fingers over Phil's chest.

"I'm sorry." Phil said into his hair with a small yawn.

"When duty calls we have to make sacrifices." Clint said rolling over to get comfortable smiling when Phil pressed against his back wrapping an arm around him, "Get some sleep."

Phil leaned over his shoulder and pressed a kiss to his cheek, Clint turned his head to brush their lips together softly before they settled. Clint shut the light off with a content sigh.

~~~~~

Everything was foggy; it was like he was looking through wax paper and his head felt like someone else was poking around in there.

He could see Fury yelling at him, was he doing something wrong? He couldn't tell.

He could hear a voice trying to reach him, it sounded familiar, it sounded like home but he couldn't figure out where it was coming from. That man in the hall had on a really nice suit he thought in passing.

A stack of cards was thrown carelessly across a table. They were vintage, he knew they were. They are splashed with tacky red white and blue themes and a star spangled man. There was blood, the images smeared with it.

Clint jerked awake in a panic. He saw the cheap wall paper of the hotel, his paper work on the table and could feel movement behind him. He sighed as his nerves calmed reaching down to grip the arm holding his waist. He tried to get his heart to return to normal but it wouldn't, the beat was irregular but not from the fright of a nightmare. He could feel a painfully pleasant pressure in his stomach. The sheets were a little rough as his need throbbed against the mattress. He shifted his legs testing and felt the hot dampness there shivering as more trickled down his thigh.

It was early, it had never been early. He stifled a moan as he rolled into his back, his erection rubbing against the sheets. He didn't know why it was early, maybe it was the nightmare? Maybe his body knew Phil wouldn't be with him later? Right then the questions didn't matter or the fact that it was barely three in the morning. All that mattered was his heat was pulsing through his body and Phil was right there against him.

He rolled to face the sleeping man pressing close, whimpering at the skin contact. He felt like he was on fire, he kissed Phil's cheek, the small action making him drip more. He knew the sheets would be soaked soon but he didn't care. He buried his face in Phil's neck making the man snort sleepily.

"Clint?" Phil asked clearing the sleep from his voice. Clint just whined pressing even closer. "What's wrong?"

Clint said nothing just rubbed himself against the man. It hadn't felt this strong in so long, he started to shake as the pressure in his stomach tightened. He moaned loudly when Phil's hands ran down his back, heat prickling his skin in their wake. Hands stronger than they appeared squeezed his ass making him whimper and his thighs became slicker.

"It's early." Phil said his fingers slipping into the crease, sliding with ease.

"Please." Clint whined at the feeling.

"You've never been early before." Clint pulled back and looked into the man's eyes. They were calculating like he was trying to solve the Sunday crossword.

"Please." He whimpered pressing back into Phil's hands. His vocabulary shrank substantially when he was like this.

Phil flipped him onto his back, he was so much stronger than he looked, that fact making Clint shudder. He was glad Phil had stopped trying to solve the situation and just went with instinct. Their lips meet fiercely, tongues battling even though there was no fight for dominance. Clint grabbed Phil's shoulders pulling him down between his legs. Phil moaned into his mouth as his hips slipped down damp thighs. His cock nestled against Clint's making them buck against each other. Clint could feel how thick he was, how hard. Phil wasn't a physically large man but he wasn't small either.

"Please Phil." Clint moaned arching his back, baring his neck. Phil took the submissive invitation and closed his lips around the base of his neck, sucking on the pounding pulse there. Clint arched further with a whine. He could feel the older man's smile against his skin as he ran his teeth across the fluttering flesh. Clint nearly screamed when a hand brushed his erection before rubbing over his entrance.

"You're so wet." Phil said running the tips of his fingers around the opening. Clint shivered at his voice, it wasn't husky or stained. He sounded like he was just making an observation, like what time it was or that there was a typo in a report.

"Phil," Clint moaned spreading his legs wider. A choked sob came from his throat as a single finger slipped in not stopping until it was completely inside, more than enough slick to ease its entry.

"You've soaked the sheets." Phil said moving the finger inside him slowly. One of Clint's hands gripped the damp sheets as another finger slid in, the other squeezing Phil's shoulder so tight he knew it would bruise and he wanted it to.

"Please." Clint begged canting his hips against the fingers inside him, now three. He was so ready it hurt. Phil pulled his fingers free a trickle of slick coming with them; he hushed Clint's moans of loss with a deep kiss.

He spread Clint's legs even further, running his hands up his thighs as he positioned himself at the trembling man's entrance. He leaned down so their chests were pressed together before snapping his hips forward entering him deeply. Clint screamed his arms wrapping around Phil's neck as his legs locked around him. Phil knew he wasn't hurting, he was too slick and needy for there to be any pain.

"So tight," Phil whispered into his ear he pressed his hips forward sinking deeper.

"So big," Clint moaned as he was completely filled, Phil's hips fit snug to his ass.

The pace was slow but intense and deep. Clint was moaning with every thrust, their placement just right. His hands were buried in Phil's short hair while the man's hands ran up and down his sides and over his back.

"Have you been taking your birth control?" Phil asked with a deep rolling thrust. S.H.I.E.L.D kept omegas on a birth control regiment to prevent any accidents. Clint's mind was so foggy and blissed out it took him a moment to get the meaning of the words together, "Clint?"

"I forgot them." He finally got out.

He had been on a mission right before the one they had just finished. He had been in Japan tracking an underground weapons trading ring, he had forgotten to pack them for the two month mission. He was barely back in the states when he was heading to New Mexico, unable to get his pills.

Phil got that calculating look on his face again. Clint knew the man wanted to pull out but they didn't have any condoms so if they stopped now they would have to stop for good, which wasn't good for Clint's body. He needed sex and his body had already had the beautiful taste of it, stopping now would be painful for him.

"Don't stop!" Clint begged as Phil sat up, he tried to pull him back down. His hands caught his shoulders but he knew they weren't why Phil stopped.

"You're fertile." Phil said in that simple observation tone.

"I know." Clint panted, clenching his legs around the man even though he knew if Phil pulled away there was nothing he could do to stop him.

"You could get pregnant." Phil said his voice even.

"Yeah." Clint said his body shaking with need, his hands on Phil's shoulders tightening their hold.

"Do you want to be?" Phil asked and it was a heavy question they had been skating around for some time. Last heat Clint had purposely not taken his pills but Phil knew; it was impossible to hide things from the man. They used condoms, it wasn't as satisfying to use them but Phil wouldn't budge on the issue.

"Yes." Clint said softly.

He really did. He always used to think he didn't want to have kids but with Phil he wanted them so badly. He knew with his job it would be risky but other agents had been pregnant in the past, most women but a few men. He would just ask for a lighter work load, not desk duty hell no but missions where he wouldn't be jumping off buildings or too close of combat. He knew how to take care of himself; he could protect a baby growing inside him, he knew he could.

He had seen Phil with children before; he was so good with them. Picking them up and spinning them as they giggled. Smiling as he told Captain America stories and jokes about Iron Man. He wanted so badly for the child in Phil's lap to have his nose and cheekbone and hair. For it to not be just some borrowed kid but his own, that had his laugh.

"You want to have a child?" Phil asked his voice calm but his eyes were full of emotion.

"I want…" Clint chewed on his lip fighting the blush that crawled up his slightly flushed cheeks making them darker, "I want a baby with you. Not just a child, but your child."

"Alright," Phil said after a moment of heavy silence. He didn't say anything as he pulled out, Clint cried out trying to pull him back. Using that strength few people knew about he flipped Clint over onto his hands and knees.

"Phil?" Clint asked settling in his new position. Phil leaned over him, his chest tight against his back.

"It'll be easier this way." He said rubbing the head of his cock against Clint's entrance. Clint arched his back as Phil thrust forward to the hilt. Phil hadn't gone the least bit soft while they talked; he was so thick inside, Clint thought he would pass out.

The pace was faster, a bit rougher. Clint whimpered as he pushed back with every thrust, he could felt himself dripping down his shaking thighs. He couldn't remember ever being so needy. Phil's hands were tight on his hips, he knew he was bruising and it made him moan.

"You want to be full of my come?" Phil asked nipping his earlobe and back of his neck.

"Yeah," Clint moaned pressing back harder. His stomach was clenching heat pooling in his groin, he was so close.

"You want it deep inside." It wasn't a question as he gripped Clint's hips even harder.

"Yes." Clint whined his hands white knuckled in the sheets.

"You want to be mine for good? So no one can else touch you. No one else's touch will be enough." Phil rumbled in his ear.

"Yes!" Clint cried his body nearly shaking apart.

"I'm going to breed you." Phil was thrusting even harder making Clint fall down on his elbows for support, the new angle making every thrust slam his spot. Phil had never spoken to him like that before; it made a shudder of pleasure shot down his spine. He was nearly screaming every time Phil's hips slapped his.

"Oh god! I'm so close." Clint sobbed into the mattress.

A noise deep in Phil's chest that sounded like a growl had him falling over the edge. His back arched, one hand shooting out to grab the headboard for some purchase. Clint thought he was going to pass out the orgasm running through his body was so intense. He slumped forward into his own mess trying to breathe, Phil not slowing his thrusts. His nerves were on fire, everything feeling like it was being amplified to the tenth degree.

Phil jerked him up against his chest; Clint whined trying to support himself but his arms wouldn't listen. He tossed his head back on Phil's shoulder baring his throat submissively as he whimpered, he was so sensitive. He felt Phil's lips press hard to his neck, at the base near his throbbing pulse. He cried out as teeth pierced his skin, holding tight. He could feel himself stretching further, the burn of it spiking through his body.

His eyes widen at the pain, Phil was knotting him. He screamed as Phil bit down harder and they locked together, Phil's orgasm wracking him. Clint whined at the heat that filled him, he felt so full already but the knot stopping any fluid from slipping out.

He could barely breathe as Phil's jaw relaxed. He ran his tongue over the raw bite to soothe it, Clint sighing as the feeling. Phil gently maneuvered them onto their sides, Clint gasping as the shift made the knot pull deliciously painful inside him. It would take a while for it to go down. It held the man's come deep inside Clint, insuring the highest possibility of conception.

"It might not work." Clint said after his breath and some of his senses returned to him. The bed was wet beneath them but he couldn't bring himself to care.

"We can try again in the winter if it doesn't." Phil said kissing the bite.

Clint trembled at what those words and actions meant. Phil had marked him, bit him for all to see, Clint wouldn't cover it unless he was on missions. Phil had mated with him, not just fucked him for heat relief. This was for breeding, it was mating and if it was needed they would mate again. The mark would be clear to all who saw, he was mated and to badass Agent Coulson at that. Clint smiled at the thought.

~~~~~~~

Clint stirred slightly as a warm hand brushed his hair back off his forehead. He didn't open his eyes, he knew who it was and he smiled.

"I set the alarm for nine. I have to go, darling." Phil whispered running his fingers through Clint's sleep fluffed hair. He didn't have to open his eyes to know Phil was in a perfectly pressed suit not looking tired in the least even though it was seven in the morning, no indication that he was up half the night doing things that would make even Fury shift uncomfortably.

"I love you." Phil said pressing a kiss to Clint's temple, his hand resting over the blood caked bite mark. Clint smiled even more, shivering at the touch.

He could feel the man pull away and pick up his briefcase from the table. Clint still kept his eyes closed as he moved his hands down to his stomach. He just knew they wouldn't have to try again, just like he knew when he hits the shooting range after his flight his arrows won't leave the yellow. Then Phil was gone with the click of the door.

~~~~~~~~

Tony offered the use of his tower, what was left of it, to the rest of the team. His argument of the rooms in the untouched parts of the building being fair better than the barracks on the helicarrier was hard to dispute. Tony's penthouse was trashed but a few floor below was guest housing. It was two bedrooms, though the rooms were large. Natasha got one to herself while the rest of the guys moved beds into the other, opting to all bunk together just in case anything world threatening happened.

Clint was sitting on his bed holding a Starkpad watching the images on the high tech screen. He couldn't remember anything, last he knew he had his gun trained on Loki and then he was in sick bay on the carrier. Natasha didn't tell him much, just that Loki had taken over his brain and she punched him out of it. Then she broke him the news and then things got fuzzy again, like adrenaline took over and he didn't really have to be there in his head but he wanted to be because he missed being there.

He didn't remember any of it. Tony had hacked into S.H.I.E.L.D's database and copied all the footage of him while he was taken over. He felt anger peak in his chest when he saw the shift of his eye color, it was like watching himself drain out and Loki seep in. He didn't remember stealing the iridium or attacking the carrier. He was grateful to Tasha for nearing knocking his brains out.

There were two final videos on the screen for him to click but he hesitated. He looked around the room taking everyone in. In the bed closest to him was Bruce who was dabbing an alcohol drenched cotton pad on Tony's wounds who was spread out on the doctors bed eating left over shawarma wincing. They seemed close Clint noted. Across the room from him was Steve who was talking to Natasha who had come to join him before they all turned in. Thor was on the bed next to Steve looking like he couldn't settle, probably thinking about his brother on the carrier. He looked how Clint remember him from three months earlier, dressed in casual clothes that don't seem to work on him, he was made to wear armor.

His chest clenched because someone was missing. He took a deep breath before hitting the first video. It was of him charging though the halls of the carrier knocking agents here and there. Through the Pad's speakers he heard his name called in a voice that to his ears now sounded like home but on the video he kept moving only sparing have a glance to the man in the hall. Then he turned down a hall and the man gets pushed away by frantic crew member, his suit getting rumpled.

The last video started automatically he watched as Loki taunted a caged Thor then there he was holding that gun. He was calm like always, he believed in them so he had nothing to fear. Clint nearly cried out when the point of the specter pierced through his chest. He still got the last hit though, blasting Loki through the wall. Clint didn't even know why but he hit replay. His stomach tightened when while watching the second he saw at the last seconds of the video he lulled his head to look as the camera. He bit his lip to keep in any noise as his name slipped over the man's slightly bloodied lips on a half sigh.

He gripped the Pad tightly; those were his final moments with him. That wasn't how it was supposed to be. They were about to go on leave, Fury had approved it. A whole week alone no missions or obligations except to each other, that's why he was even at the facility anyway but then the Tesseract had to start acting up. They never laid eyes on each other even though they were in the same space for the first time in months. He was doing evacuations and Clint was with the device, obligations not to each other but the job.

He would never remember them, those final moments; they only lived through film to him. Like it was a movie he saw last night but it wasn't fiction, it was real. He jumped at the sounded of the Starkpad shattering on the floor. He didn't know he had stood up or that he had thrown the thing to the ground, the image of that whisper cracking then it was gone, like those moments. Like Phil.

"Clint!" Natasha said standing but Steve put a hand on her shoulder to keep her back. He slammed his fist into the wall, he wasn't like Thor so it did give under his knuckles but it did crack. Then he threw his other fist, more cracks.

"Barton my home has taken enough abuse, stop." Tony said but it was Bruce who stopped him.

He just kept hitting the wall. Could feel his throat getting sore, he didn't even notice he was screaming. He kicked violently when two arms hooked around him and he screamed harder. His arms were pinned to his side making him feel like he was out of control of his body again.

"Bruce stop! Let him go, you can't!" Natasha yelled but Bruce just kept holding him as he thrashed.

"It's okay, Clint. Stop. Calm down. Shhh." Bruce said soothingly. Clint didn't want to calm down but Bruce was strong and he wasn't getting out of those arms on his own. He finally let himself relax going slack against Bruce who held him up with ease though he was a small man. He jerked out of the man's arms and collapsed on his bed holding his pounding head in his arms.

"Barton," Steve said crouching next to him. Clint looked up at him, into his honest eyes. He used to tease Phil for looking up to him but in that moment he knew why people did. Steve was a rock, a protector even if he had to protect you from yourself. Had Phil ever been looked at by this man that way, like he would defend him to the death?

Clint let out a sob and crumpled forward, Steve catching him easily. He gripped Steve's shirt in his fist as he let himself grieve. Steve rubbed his back not caring that his shoulder was getting covered in snot, he had seen many a soldier break down from the pain of losing a comrade this wasn't knew to him, though Barton did seem to be taking it very hard. Clint felt the bed dip next to him.

"Talk to us." Bruce said rubbing his head, he hated to see other hurting so.

"He's gone." Clint said leaning back and hugging his stomach like he was going to be sick.

"I'm so sorry Barton; I wish I could have done more." Steve said sounding every bit the Captain America he had heard everything about.

"Ditto." Tony piped up from behind him. Clint had only ever had the smallest of contact with Tony but he knew he was trying to comfort him in his own way.

"We all wish things could have been different." Bruce said rubbing his back; Clint let the man guide him to lean against him. He smiled; omegas do stick together he thought. Bruce was the first omega he had spent any real time with it, passing another in the hall just doesn't count.

"You take this so hard; he must have been a dear friend." Thor said his eyes on the floor. The big guy liked Coulson but didn't really know him. He knew his brother had caused this pain but didn't know how to fix it.

"Very dear," Tasha answered for him when he could just nod jerkily. She walked over and pulled him into a hug, tucking his face into her neck.

"I never told him." Clint whispered into her hair, he didn't have to tell her what he meant.

"He knew how much you loved him." She whispered back kissing his cheek.

They had known each other almost a decade, had been having sex for more than half that time but Clint had never said those words once to him, he was never good with them. She pulled back and he could see something in her eyes, it was the look she got when there was something she wasn't telling him. He wanted to ask but refrained, if it was important she would have told him, she never kept vital things from him. She smiled softly as she put him back on Bruce's shoulder, the man rubbing his head comfortingly.

They all sat in silence for a while; Clint keened as another wave of tears came. Steve pulled him from Bruce's shoulder so the man could have some air and calm his own nerves. Clint wondered if Phil knew Steve smelled like Old Spice and something smoky and aged; he smelled like another time.

"He would lose it if he knew I was crying on the Captain America," Clint joked but his laugh cracked to a sob.

"He was a great man, he said he had my trading card he wanted me to sign but I never got to." Steve said sounding sad. They all thought of the blood streaked cards.

"They're vintage." Clint said pulling back. Steve stood and stepped back letting the man have some space. Tony plopped down the bed next to him with a sigh.

"How long did you know him?" Tony asked still eating the leftovers.

"A while," Clint said shaking his head when Tony tilted the plate to him in offering.

"You hate Loki." Tony said careless of the way it made Thor flinch, he was guilty. Clint opened his mouth to say he didn't but decided the truth would be better.

"Yes, that bastard just crawled in my head like he had the right; no one has the right to be inside me like that but Phil. He controlled me like a second hand puppet." Clint said clenching his fists, "He stole days of my life, took important moments from me. Made me kill people, my fellow agents. He killed people, people that didn't deserve to die at his hands."

"He killed your handler, all of our handler." Tony said in that matter of fact Stark way.

"Yes," Clint said glaring at the floor.

"He took your Phil from you." Tony said putting the last of the shawarma in his mouth. Clint's head whipped around at the man. He had let too much slip and now Tony knew, he could see it in his eyes.

"What does that mean? His Phil? He was comrade to us all." Thor asked confused.

"They were closer than comrades." Bruce said having put all the pieces together.

"Closer?" Steve asked. Then his eyes zeroed in on the scar on Clint's neck in a spot that meant only one thing, "Mates?"

Clint just nodded rubbing the scar. Bruce explained to Thor what they meant and he seemed to understand but looked even guiltier.

"So Legolas, know how to play the cello?" Tony asked with a grin. Clint laughed at the question, now he knew why Phil liked spending time with Tony; he knew how to lighten a mood.

"I'm better with a different kind of bow." Clint answered getting a grin from Tony.

"Mood swings much?" Natasha joked ruffling his hair. He froze when he remembered why he and Phil were supposed to go on leave that week.

He had to tell someone but didn't know how. He remembered the doctor at the facility resting his hand in the right place and smiling with congrats without even turning on a single machine or taking a drop of blood. Alphas can feel it the man explained, they are more in tune with the vibes people put off and they can feel when there is a change.

He looked at Tony sitting next to him all smiles, happy to be able to cheer Clint up for even a moment. Tony just radiated alpha, Clint grabbed his hand without thinking and slid it under his shirt to press his palm to his stomach.

"Well don't you move on quick?" Tony said still smiling but it suddenly dropped. He stared into Clint's eyes for a moment then his head snapped down to his stomach then back to his face, "JARVIS, am I asleep?"

"No sir, you are very much awake." JARVIS drawled.

"Thanks, just checking." Tony said looking back down at where his hand was.

"What's wrong?" Bruce asked touching Tony's shoulder. Tony looked back into Clint's eyes and he nodded.

"Depends on your definition of wrong. Like is anyone hurt, that kind of wrong, no. Or did someone say something incorrect, not that wrong either. Wrong in the way that I can feel a little Coulson inside of Barton, yes this is very wrong." Tony said but he didn't pull way, he brought his other hand up to lift the man's shirt so he could feel more.

Clint's stomach was still mostly flat; he had the smallest of bumps forming. He was just starting the stage where morning sickness started rearing its head. Natasha ran over and squeezed a hand in then threw her arms around Clint's neck. Thor just looked completely confused as Bruce checked a few of Clint's vital signs then touched the bump himself, he couldn't feel the baby but he had enough med classes to know a baby bump when he felt one.

"Shit birdseed for brains, you let me fly with you like this." Tony said smacking him in the back of the head.

"Hey don't abuse the little mommy." Tasha said petting Clint's head while Bruce thumped Tony on the ear as playful punishment.

Some of his fears lifted as he laughed at them. He knew there would always be something missing in his and his precious cargos lives, they had lost something irreplaceable. They did still have one hell of a family though, though he could already tell they would be the definition of happily dysfunctional.

"Wait?" Steve said suddenly as Thor finally stepped up to have a feel and mumble an uncomfortable apology.

"You're pregnant?" Clint nodded.

"And it's Coulson's." He nodded again. Then Steve in a very un-Captain America way fainted. Clint really wished Phil could have seen that.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t even know what to say. The support of this story was just amazing. For me to just be entering this fandom the response was so loving and encouraging! 
> 
> Here is part two and the end. I sat up many nights writing this, I hope it lives up to what everyone expects :)
> 
> Warnings: Child birth. Language. Coulson being badass(yes that needs a warning dang it!). A lot of fluff.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Enjoy!

"Stop fidgeting Clint and sit still." Natasha said not looking up from her months old gossip magazine.

"Easier said than done," Clint said with an eye roll. It is hard to get comfortable in a paper thin gown while the open back caused your skin to stick to the sterile paper that crinkles overly loud whenever you shifted.

"Stop being nervous, it's just your first ultrasound." She said flipping a page, like what she just said was the most casual thing in the word.

"Oh yeah, this is just me, Clinton Barton grown ass man at the doctor getting his first ultrasound, nothing to be antsy about." He snipped.

"Sarcasm isn't cute until at least the second trimester, Mr. Mood Swings." Natasha said putting the magazine down with a bored sigh, "Besides, why haven't you had one yet? The research facility had ultrasound machines didn't it?"

"I wanted to wait." He said picking at the scratchy overly bleached blanket in his lap. He didn't have to tell her why he had waited, she could figure it out.

S.H.I.E.L.D was hard at work trying to put New York back together and the Avengers were getting a well-deserved break. Clint was supposed to be getting leave that week anyway, that's why his ultrasound was scheduled only four days after the attack. Luckily the doctor he picked to go to wasn't in the city so his appointment hadn't been changed.

"Ah," Was all she said to his answer, "Did you pick this doctor because you don't want Fury to know yet?"

"Yes." He said flatly. He may work for S.H.I.E.L.D but that doesn't mean he has to tell them every little detail about his life. He was going to ask for lighter duty next month, they could figure it out then. He didn't want to tell them too early because he knew how Fury worked. Fury wouldn't bat his eye at ordering Clint to get rid of it; he wanted to wait until that was no longer an option to bring the man up to speed.

"If he wanted to know, he would know. Just like with…there are things he doesn't care to know so he willingly overlooks them." Clint said pulling a string from the blanket and fiddling with it.

"True." She said picking up a picture book on the reproductive system, jumping when a diagram of a fallopian tube popped up, "Who the fuck made this book much less needs it? If there is a pop up penis in here, I swear to god."

Clint laughed as she continued to flips through the book. He was glad he decided to bring her with him. She tossed the book down like it was on fire when there was a knock at the door. A smiling friendly looking man came in with a chart.

"Good morning, Mr. Barton I am Dr. James, I will be taking care of you today. How are you feeling?" James said scanning his chart.

"Alright I guess." Clint said with a shrug, he knew the answer would have gotten him a glare had he been there with the person he first intended. Natasha just sat indifferently.

"That's good and I guess I don't need to ask where you got all these bruises." He said with a smile and patting Clint's arm, Clint smiled back unsurprised that the doctor recognized him. The Avengers had been all over the news for the last few days. Clint knew he had marks all over his body; it tends to happen when aliens are practically throwing you all over Manhattan.

"No pain at all?" James asked wheeling a machine up next to the bed.

"Nothing worth worrying about," Clint said running a hand over his abdomen.

"Very good. Now, how about we have a look? Do you want your companion to stay?" James asked once the machine was ready. Clint nodded and let the doctor pull the gown up out of the way. Natasha smiled over at him. The gel that was spread on his stomach was warm and Clint relaxed back on the table.

"There we go." James said after moving the probe a bit and hitting a few buttons. He tilted the screen so Clint could see it clearly. Clint took a deep breath before looking over.

"Oh my god," He whispered. It looked weird but it was easy to tell it was a baby. He could see the head and little tiny arms and legs. He glanced over and saw Tasha fidgeting in her chair; he extended his hand to her. She came and took the hand as she looked at the screen after looking into his eyes. She could see the joy in his eyes but they were also clouded with pain. Pain that the person who belonged at his side wasn't there, he was blinking any tears away.

"It looks like a squirrel." She said with a huge grin trying to cheer him up a bit.

"No it doesn't." Clint said with a laugh, "Okay maybe a little."

"That's common. I believe you are almost thirteen weeks, does that sound right?" James said examining the image. Clint nodded, that fit the time frame perfectly.

"I know I probably don't need to ask but do you want to hear the heartbeat?" He had his finger hovering over a button.

"Heck yeah," Clint said and the sound of the button clicking was easily drowned out by the new sound coming from the machine. It was fast like when adrenaline had blood pounding in your ears. It was strong and steady. He sighed at the sound closing his eyes to let it wash over him.

"Oh my god," Natasha said squeezing his hand tightly, "This is for real."

"What, you thought I was faking? If I could spontaneously vomit at will I would have been more popular in the circus." Clint said nudging her.

"It just almost seemed like a dream before, that we would all wake up and you would be back to running around trying to piss off Cou-….and he would be letting you get away with it but the next morning you would have that little shit eating grin on your face that said he put you in your place. Then you would do it all over again but now…holy shot you're pregnant and he…" Natasha was staring at the screen the whole time she spoke but her grip on his hand got tighter with every word. He could see tears welling up in her eyes even though she tried to blink them away and he knew his eyes looked much the same.

"I know Tasha, I know." Clint said scrubbing his eyes quickly.

"Do you want a few print outs?" James asked looking awkward. Clint nodded looking back at the screen and letting the steady beat engulf him again. After a few minutes the probe was removed and the sound was cut making the room overly silent.

"Now, I just have to ask you a few basic questions about your health and the conception then we can schedule your next appointment." James said handing Clint a small stack of printouts, a few copies of a couple different angles.

"When will the next appointment be?" Clint asked as he wiped his stomach clean with a moist towelette the doctor gave him. Natasha took the print outs and put them in her purse for safe keeping after she stared at them a few moments longer.

"I think we will bring you in at about twenty weeks. Just to check the babies growth and your health plus we might be able to determine the sex than." He said picking up Clint's chart and flipping a few pages, "Now, I take it this happened during your last heat. How many heats do you have a year?"

"Two, one in spring and the other in winter." Clint answered.

"Was there anything unusual about your last heat?" James asked scratching down a few things in the chart.

"Uh, it was early." Clint said with a shrug.

"Has that ever happened before?" James asked with a strange look on his face.

"Nope, that was the first time." He said not liking that look.

"Were you under a lot of stress at the time or had you been taking any suppressant drugs then suddenly stop?" James asked marking a few things.

"I had just finished a mission but it wasn't very stressful and no to the suppressants. They can cause early heat? I use to take them all the time." Clint asked.

"Did you only take the short term ones meant for the days of heat only?" Clint nodded, "You're fine, that only happens with the yearlong doses that are taken daily. It's like birth control for women; if they suddenly stop they become extremely fertile. In men it triggers their heat. Were you with your alpha at the time?" His eyes on the scar on Clint's neck as he asked.

"Yeah, we were on the mission together." Clint said rubbing the mark.

"Had you two been trying to conceive?" James asked making a few more notes.

"Well, kinda but not really. I stopped taking my birth control and he knew. He knew I wanted a baby but he never seemed to want one until…" Clint said thinking about it.

"Until your last heat, so it was a spontaneous decision to try and conceive?" The doctor got that look again.

"Yeah, I mean it was a random heat and things just fell into place I guess." Clint said with a shrug.

"There is no such thing as a random heat, Mr. Barton." James said looking up from the chart.

"But it was random; it was early by at least a week. I was already planning to take the suppressers then boom, heat." Clint said crossing his arms.

"Why would you need suppressants if you have an alpha?" James asked raising an eyebrow.

"We were going to be apart during my heat, it's wasn't the first time." Clint said with a dismissive wave.

"Hmm. So your alpha knew you were going to be apart for your heat and he knew you wanted to become pregnant?" Clint nodded, "He probably made you go into early heat then." James said marking a few more things.

"Wait, what?" Clint asked sitting up straight.

"It's not uncommon. In mated pairs if they wanted to conceive but don't want to wait for the next heat alphas can emit certain pheromones that can trigger early heat. It happens fairly often." James said calmly.

"So you're saying that Cou-his alpha pretty much did this to him?" Natasha asked with a look on her face that seemed borderline pissed.

"I would believe so. Heats are like clockwork, they don't just happen, they come when they are meant to. Since it was early it is easy to assume his alpha had a hand in it. This isn't a bad thing; it just means he wanted the child just as much as you did Mr. Barton." James said setting the chart aside.

Clint could only nod; he didn't know what to think. Phil had wanted this so much that he would trigger Clint's heat? He never made one real indication that he wanted a kid then he suddenly decided to do that? Clint didn't understand, he had questions but the only person who could answer them couldn't anymore. He decided to just be happy, it didn't matter how it happened, it just mattered that it did happen.

"Here is your next appointment," James said handing him a card with the date and time on it, "Take it easy, eat plenty and take some vitamins. I will see you in a few weeks." James smiled and patted his leg before leaving.

"What's wrong?" Clint asked Natasha as he changed back into his clothes. She was staring hard at the floor giving him a small sense of privacy, she had seen every inch of his body in the past but that didn't mean she was going to ogle him.

"Nothing." She said flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"Come on Tasha, I know you and you look about to start popping heads. What's up?" Clint asked pulling on his boots, he knew in a little while he wouldn't be able to wear them anymore, he dreaded swollen ankles.

"It's just; could he not have asked you at least?" She asked as they left the doctor's office.

"He knew I wanted this." Clint said as they reached their car. He got behind the wheel as she slumped in the passenger's seat.

"Would you have still wanted it if you had known you would lose him?" She asked as they headed back to the city.

"No one knew that was going to happen." Clint said sharply.

"But if you knew, would you have still wanted a baby with him?" She pressed.

"Natasha, don't." He said gripping the wheel.

"It's a simple question. What if he knew? What if he knew you two were going to lose each other but he still did this to you? Would you still want it then?" She asked turning in her seat to look at him.

"Stop it." He said pressing the gas a little harder.

"No, I want an answer. If you had known he was going to die would you have let him do this to you?" She asked with a nasty look on her face when she said that word, like it tasted awful on her tongue.

"He didn't do anything to me!" Clint said slamming on the breaks, she yelped as she was jerked against her seatbelt. "I wanted this, okay? I wanted to have a kid with him. He didn't know what was going to happen; he thought he was going to get to be there for us. I didn't just lie there and let him do this, it wasn't spread legs insert dick and sperm here, it was sex. I wanted this just as much. Don't ever doubt how much I want my baby!"

"Clint-" She said reaching to touch his shoulder, it was trembling.

"It fucking hurts alright!" He said cutting her off slamming his hands on the steering wheel, "Everything hurts, I feel like me heart is missing like there is just a big fucking hole there. My head is a mess, it's like I'm a zombie. I can't feel anything but the pain. He wasn't supposed to be gone Natasha, I wasn't supposed to lose him. I need him and he isn't here, I don't know what to think or feel. But I would never change what happened. I want this baby more than anything, so don't ever ask me something like that again." He said shoving the car door open and getting out. He slammed the door as she was about to open her mouth.

She hadn't even noticed they were back at Stark Tower. She watched him practically run into the building. She felt like a complete and total bitch, she had hurt Clint very badly just then. She sighed as she got out of the car, but she knew she wasn't hurting him the worst, he just didn't know it yet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Everyone had pretty much moved into Stark Tower. The remodel was underway but the guest housing was big enough for the group and out of the construction workers way. It had a large kitchen and living area and very spacious bathroom. There were only two rooms but Tony had decided to have a couple beds moved into his lab, which was thankfully untouched during the fight, for him and Bruce. Natasha still had her own room but now only Clint and Steve shared the second room, Thor having returned to Asgard with his brother.

Clint slammed the door to his room; Steve wasn't in sight, probably down in the gym. He flopped down on his bed glaring at the ceiling. What right did she have to say those things? It's his life, his body and it was his alpha. He ran his hands over his stomach, it was his baby. He knew nothing would change how much he wanted this.

It really did hurt, more than he had even told Tasha. It was like a vital piece of his soul had been ripped away and in a lot of ways that was right. Omegas aren't supposed to lose their alphas. His chest ached like Loki had pierced his as well. Phil had been a part of his life for so long; he didn't know what to do now.

He could remember the first time he met Agent Coulson. He was barely nineteen at the time, doing some stupid mercenary work. He just needed the money and the thrill of it was very fulfilling to him at that age. His rap sheet was already a mile long and he needed to get some cash then head for anywhere that sang non extradition. The target was some big wig weapons manufacturers CEO. He didn't know the name of the guy just that he was young, good looking, had some goatee that would be hard to miss and would be at some gala dinner in L.A.

He had been on the roof opposite the swanky hotel the dinner was being held in for almost two hours and still no sign of the target. He was beginning to wonder if he was being messed with. He was staring bored down the sight of the rifle, he preferred his bow but at this distance the rifle was more efficient. It took everything in him to not jump when a gun cocked behind his head. Someone had snuck up on him, how was that possible?

He raised his hands off the rifle and turned slowly. He looked up at the large man behind him, gun now trained between his eyes and glaring down at him with one cold eye. He saw movement behind the man, his eyes flicked over to see a man in a nice suit standing with his hands behind his back. His eyes snapped back to the man with the gun when the safety clicked back in place.

"Clinton Barton, the Hawkeye." The man said holstering the gun, "Mercenary work? It's that a little beneath you?"

"Not really, the moneys good. How do you know who I am?" Clint asked not moving from where he kneeled in front of the man.

"We have been watching you for some time now. We have a little proposition for you." The man said crossing his arms.

"Which is?" Clint asked skeptically.

"You come and work for me and we forget about this little incident and wipe your record. You'll start back at zero and the pay is pretty good too if money is really that big of an importance." He said with a smirk. Clint saw the twisted glee in the man's eye and he wondered what was under that patch.

"What will I have to do?" Clint asked he knew people aren't just that generous. A clean rap sheet and decent money flow comes with strings.

"What you already do. You get told to do something, you do it. You will get to see the world and all its hideous wonders and kill a few people who actually deserve it." He said gesturing to the building, Clint spared a glance to see his target walk out on the back patio of the hotel and sit down in one of the chairs leaning back as he rubbed his temples, it wouldn't have been an easy perfect shot. Suddenly killing the man seemed so unimportant.

"So I'm still just a hired gun." Clint said looking back to the man.

"Basically, only now you're outside the law should you decide to join." He said with a grin.

"And if I chose not to join?" Clint asked eyeing the man's holstered gun.

"Let's just say you really want to join." He tilted his head and Clint could see someone else next to the guy in the suit, were these people ninjas or was his hearing just that bad?

She was dressed in tight leather and her fiery red hair was blowing softly in the breeze on top of the roof, he glared at her. He knew she had been getting into some new stuff lately but he didn't think he would ever be a part of it. He noticed right away the guns on her hips where her hands rested; he wouldn't stand a chance against her like this. He didn't have his bow and Black Widow was armed to the teeth, this guy knew they had a history and was using it to his advantage.

"Guess I'm joining up then." Clint said looking back at the man.

"Good," He said turning and walking toward the other two, "You can handle the rest I presume." He said to the man in the suit as he and Tasha left the roof.

"Hello, Agent Barton I will be your handler from now on," The man said walking over extending his hand down to Clint who ignored it and stood on his own.

"Handler?" Clint asked picking up his rifle and starting to take it apart.

"Yes, all field agents get a handler, someone to oversee them and assist in missions. If you do anything or need anything you come to me. I'm Agent Coulson, welcome to the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division." He said with an easy smile.

"Damn that's a mouth full." Clint said with a grin, this guy was alright, decently good looking too.

"We're working on it." Coulson said and Clint nodded shouldering his rifle case.

Clint couldn't believe that was almost ten years ago. It was hard to clearly remember a time when he wasn't working with Coulson or a part of S.H.I.E.L.D. He knew here soon the Avengers would be getting a new handler and would have to go on working and protecting people who either didn't know they existed or who didn't want their help.

He sighed running his hands over his stomach. He felt a little bad for yelling at Tasha but she had just seemed off for the last few days. He knew if there was something wrong she would tell him, they didn't keep secrets from each other. They had a trust that he always knew he could rely on. He looked up when the door opened.

Steve smiled over at him, he was sweaty, so he had been in the gym. He slowly walked over to sit on the side of Clint's bed near his knees. He lifted a stack of images and extended them to Clint. Clint took the print outs of his baby, smiling down at the images.

"It's a beautiful child." Steve said as Clint sat up and crossed his legs giving the man more room.

"Natasha gave these to you." Clint said flipping through them.

"She said she is very sorry." Steve said, it was clear he didn't know why the friends were fighting.

"You can come in here too." Clint called to the door. It opened slowly to reveal Natasha, she looked sorry; "We're fine." She smiled as she came and sat next to him.

"Do you think it will be a girl or a boy?" Tasha asked looking at the images.

"I don't know." Clint said handing her one, "For you." She smiled pressing the ultrasound to her chest.

"What do you want?" Steve asked.

"Honestly, I don't care but if I had to pick I would say boy." Clint said handing one to Steve who thanked him as he smiled at the little image on the paper.

"A little Hawk." Tasha said ruffling Clint's hair. Clint winced at the name but managed to laugh as he swatted her hand away.

"No matter the gender it will be a strong child." Steve said standing putting the print out in his bedside table.

"Yeah," Clint said pressing his hand to his stomach.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Clint picked up his phone and hit speed dial number two. He flopped back on his ratty cot in the research facility. He kicked off his boots and he relaxed into the thin mattress. He listened to the ringing with a small smile on his face.

"Coulson," The voice on the other said on the third ring.

"Oh why so formal, boss?" Clint asked with a grin.

"Hello Clint." Phil had a smile to his voice.

"Hey," Clint's stomach fluttered at the way his name sounded coming from the man's mouth.

"How is everything?" Phil asked and he could hear the clicking of a keyboard in the background, Phil must be doing a report.

"Boring, I mean what do they think the thing is going to do? Randomly start ripping a hole between galaxies?" Clint joked. He heard Phil chuckle softly.

"We all have our turn watching the Tesseract, it's just your shift now." Phil said his voice soft and calm, Clint had the effect on him, "How are other things?"

"What other things?" Clint asked with false naivety.

"You know what." Phil said his alpha voice showing slightly. The sound of it made Clint shudder.

"I'm not sure yet, it's only been a few weeks." Clint said resting his hand on his still flat hard stomach.

"It's been seven weeks." Phil said in that observation tone of his.

"I think it's still too early to tell." Clint said but he knew. He had been worshiping the porcelain throne every morning for the past week.

"You tell me if you start noticing anything." Phil's alpha voice was out completely but there was more to it that was his mate voice.

"Yes sir." Clint said with a smile, "So, if this does happen, what do you want?"

"A child," Phil said blandly.

"Well, duh. I mean do you want a boy or girl?" Clint said laughing at Phil's comment.

"I don't care much either way." Phil said and Clint could practically see him shrug, a habit he picked up from the archer.

"Come on, you had to have dreamed of a kid at some point and it was either a girl or boy. So which was it?" Clint asked running his fingertips over his stomach.

"A son," Phil said bluntly.

"A little badass," Clint said with a grin.

"Or a little Hawk," Phil said softly, Clint felt his stomach clench. That just sounded amazing to him.

"A badass hawk then," Clint said knowing the man could tell he was blushing, "You ever think of any names?"

"Sometimes, do you?" Phil asked his voice smiling again.

"Yeah, you ever found one you like?" Clint asked.

"Yes. Have you?" Phil sounded so content and peaceful, like he could talk about this forever.

"Kinda. You tell me yours and I'll tell you mine." Clint said fiddling with a string hanging off his blanket.

"Bryant." Phil said without hesitation.

"Alexander. Why Bryant?" Clint asked, the name felt odd on his tongue but not unpleasant.

"Why Alexander?" Phil shot back with a chuckle.

"I like Alexander." Clint defended.

"I like Bryant." Phil was smiling.

"We'll see. We might not even need names." Clint said hoping he sounded convincing. He didn't want Phil to find out he was a father over the phone.

"True. Fury approved our leave." Phil said jumping subjects seamlessly.

"Great. I can't wait to get out of here." Clint said, he left out 'and see you' but it didn't need to be said.

"You know what you want to do during the week?" He asked.

"Besides you," Clint said hearing Phil laugh at the comment, "I just want to lounge around with you, maybe have a nice dinner but mostly I just want to lie in bed and relax."

"Hmm, that sounds like a plan." Phil agreed, "I'm sorry but I have to go, I have a meeting Stark about some trouble he caused."

"Anything serious or stupid?" Clint asked, he loved stupid Tony stories.

"Nothing serious, just flying in a military no fly zone because he wanted authentic Thai food, not the stuff he deems crap from the restaurants in New York. So yes, stupid." Phil said with a chuckle.

"That dumbass flew to Thailand for some Pad Thai?" Clint asked with a laugh.

"I believe he found a sweet older woman who made him some very delicious Moo Satay." Phil said laughing with him, "I will talk to you later, darling. I love you."

"I want all the details later. Bye babe." Clint hung up the phone with a grin on his face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The first few months of Clint's pregnancy were fairly uneventful; he went through the usual motions. He got morning sickness but it pasted fairly quickly. The aches started at about twenty weeks, a few days before his next ultrasound appointment. He decided to take Bruce with him.

"Are you nervous?" Bruce asked from the chair across the room. Clint looked over at him and smiled as he nodded.

"Will you sit next to me?" Clint asked. Bruce picked up his chair and moved it to sit on the right side of the table while the ultrasound machine sat on the left side.

"Better?" Bruce asked rubbing Clint's leg.

"A lot actually," Clint said relaxing back on the bed. He had loved having Tasha there the first time but he just needed someone there who would understand. Natasha was a woman, to her pregnancy is just another thing but for omega men it was a huge deal. They looked over at the door when there was a light knock.

"Hello Mr. Barton, how are you?" Doctor James asked closing the door.

"Alright, a little achy and some cramps but nothing to complain about." Clint answered.

"Who is this?" James asked extended his hand to Bruce.

"Bruce Banner, it's a pleasure." Bruce said shaking this hand nervously.

"The Dr. Bruce Banner?" James asked eyes widening. Bruce nodded awkwardly, ready to be thrown out of the office, "What odd company you keep." James joked to Clint as he started up the ultrasound.

"He is a good friend." Clint said putting his hand on Bruce's shoulder, getting a smile from the man.

"You ready to see your baby again?" James asked helping him lift the gown.

"God yes," Clint said with a laugh.

He was nearly squirming as James moved the probe over his stomach. It was more distended now, his clothes didn't fit at all and you didn't have to look very hard to tell his condition. James was smiling as the images became clear.

"Do you want to know the sex?" James asked tilted the screen so Clint couldn't see.

"Yes," Clint whispered he could feel himself trembling. He looked down at his hand when Bruce squeezed it. He smiled as they looked at the monitor.

"See this?" James asked pointing below the little things waist and Clint nodded, "It's a boy."

"A boy," He and Bruce said at the same time.

"Congratulations." He said pressing a button and that steady sound came through the speakers. Clint sat staring, he took a deep breath but he exhaled a sob.

"He's beautiful, Clint." Bruce said rubbing his arm. Clint tugged on his hand pulling Bruce up to sit on the table. Bruce wound his arm around Clint's shoulder and held him close as the man cried silently. James quietly wiped his stomach off and replaced his gown.

"He is very strong." James said holding out a few print outs showing the child's gender.

"Thank you." Clint said wiping his face taking the images. Next he got a card with his next appointment on it. Bruce stepped out of the room so he could get dress.

He kept touching his belly as he pulled on his baggiest pair of cargo pants and a shirt Steve had lent him because his own were too small now. He toed on his sneakers, already giving up on boots, before walking out of the room. Bruce smiled up at him as they left the office. Clint climbed into the passenger's seat of the car; it was a car Tony just got. It was a simple silver Audi and it was new off the lot, he wondered if the man had bought it for Bruce.

"Thank you for coming with me today." Clint said smiling over at the man.

"You would do the same for me." Bruce said smiling back.

"Are you planning on getting knocked up anytime soon?" Clint asked testing.

"Not anytime in the near future but one day, maybe." Bruce said taking the bait willingly.

"Do you really think the world needs another Tony Stark?" Clint asked with a grin.

"Probably not," Bruce said with a laugh. Clint's grin grew, well it was officially confirmed now. The two geniuses were doing the dirt not that was that much of a secret, "I don't even know if I can or if the other guy would let me get pregnant." Bruce sounded somber.

"Why wouldn't he?" Clint asked not liking the tone of the man's voice.

"He is very different from me, if you couldn't tell. I doubt an alpha would want to carry a child, even if it isn't really him." Bruce said sounding defeated.

"He might, if it makes you happy. Tony is right, you guys are two different beings but you guys care about each other. The other guy would want you to be happy." Clint said squeezing his shoulder.

"Maybe but with all the radiation I'm probably infertile anyway." Bruce said. He looked devastated by the possibility. Clint just gave his arm another squeeze, not knowing what else to do. The rest of the drive was in a heavy silence. When they pulled up to the tower Clint put a hand on Bruce's shoulder to stop him from getting out. He held out one of the print outs to Bruce who took it with a smile.

"This world would be honored to have a little Banner in it." Clint said sincerely. He saw Bruce's eyes well up. Clint pulled the man to him, they held each other tightly. They got comfort from each other that only another omega could provide.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Natasha was stomping down the hallway of some puny little hospital in the back woods of fucking nowhere North Dakota. She could see a group of agents crowded around one of the rooms. Fury had ordered her to report here and she knew why. Hill nodded to her as she entered the room. Fury was already in there, he nodded to her too.

"Agent Romanov," A voice from the bed said. She looked over and it took everything she had to stay where she stood. Coulson looked up at her, he was pale but he looked healthy. The hospital pajama's he was in were open in the chest revealing layers of bandages.

"May I ask why I'm here? Last I remember I was dying on the floor of the helicarrier." Coulson said looking down at his chest. He looked like he always did but his hair was longer and had quite a bit of beard growth.

"The med team was able to stabilize you; we got you out of there and brought you here." Fury answered blandly.

"How long has it been?" Coulson asked rubbing his chin as he took a sip of water.

"Two months." Natasha spat out.

"How is the team? Cli-Agent Barton?" Coulson asked trying to sit up but he was too weak.

"He was returned to us thanks to Romanov and the team is fine. Thor has taken Loki and the Tesseract back to Asgard where it belongs." Fury said pressing him back to lie back on the bed, then adjust the frame so he was sitting up more, "They aren't your concern anymore, agent."

"What?" Coulson asked eyes widening.

"You're interaction with Loki has given us the opportunity we have been looking for. We need you on full time undercover work right now and a fake death is a perfect reason to make the transfer." Fury said with a smile, like he was breaking the best news ever thought of.

"I don't understand sir." Coulson said looking over at Natasha for help but she just glared at him.

"You're our best agent. Smart, resourceful, diligent and determined. Some unknown group in Russia has gotten their hands on some kind of alien weaponry. Word is it's dangerous, so it needs to be in S.H.I.E.L.D's vaults not out there as an intimidation tactic. You know Russian and you look the part, so pairing you with Romanov for this mission is a no brainer. You know we have wanted to transfer you for over a year now, this isn't that surprising." Fury said blandly.

"But Barton he…" Coulson stopped himself, he didn't even know if Clint was or not.

"What about him?" Fury asked raising an eyebrow.

"I can't leave him sir, not like this, not now." Coulson said gripping the hospital sheets in his fist.

"We are finding him and all the other Avengers a new handler." Fury tried to assure him.

"You don't understand sir." Coulson said trying to stay calm; he could feel a strong pull in his chest. He needed to see Clint.

"Then help me understand." Fury said with a slight glare. He didn't like when his agents kept things from him.

"He is my mate sir." Coulson said bracing himself.

"You are mates?" Coulson nodded, "As in, you fucked him when he was fertile or are you just using a showy term?" Fury could feel the veins in his neck throbbing as his blood started to boil.

"I made love to him while he was heat sir." Coulson refused to call what they did fucking.

"You bred him?" Fury seethed.

"Yes sir." Coulson flinched when Fury flipped the table next to his bed over with a loud yell.

"Agent Hill!" The woman poked her head in looking confused and a little scared, "We are going to New York now, get the helicopter ready." She ran off to do as she was told.

"Agent Romanov watch him, I don't want him leaving this room." Fury ordered.

"Yes sir." She said but she knew he couldn't get out of that bed even if he wanted to right now. Fury stomped out as the sound of the helicopter starting up could be heard.

"Why are you here?" Coulson asked relaxing his grip on the sheets, "You're his best friend."

"I can keep my mouth shut. They didn't take that piece of information into consideration because they didn't know you and Clint's relationship status." She said glaring at him again.

"So you knew the whole time." He said trying to relax in the bed.

"Since the beginning. I lied to him for you!" She spat at him, "I lied so much, I don't lie to him but they made me, for you."

"I'm sorry." He said closing his eyes.

"Why did you do it?" She asked coldly.

"Do what?" He asked not opening his eyes.

"Why did you mate with him if you knew you were going to have to leave sooner or later? Why did you trigger his heat?" She asked straining to keep her fists to herself.

"I triggered it because I knew how much he wanted a child, he had already tried but I didn't know if he was really ready, so I waited for the next heat. I watched him and saw that he was ready, he could be a dad. When I found out we would be apart for his next heat and I saw how much it hurt him, I triggered it to make him happy. Also, I thought it would be years before they wanted to transfer me and by then I could have told Fury about Clint and me, we would have our family. He would have either let them come with me or pick someone else." Coulson said taking shuddering breaths.

"Then Loki sped up the process." Natasha said crossing her arms.

"I didn't want this to happen." He said gritting his teeth against his emotions. They were silence for a long while, just letting everything sink in.

"I watched him grieve for you." Natasha said looking at the floor.

"I'm sorry." Coulson said again his voice rough.

"I tried to comfort him but I couldn't tell him the one thing that would truly mend his heart." She said clenching her fists. Coulson just clenched his jaw to keep it from quivering.

"I saw his eyes full of pain the first time he saw his baby when there should have only been happiness!" She yelled kicking the overturned table.

"Baby?" Coulson said eyes now open and staring.

"Yes baby, it worked, you knocked him up. You were supposed to be there. He needs you but you can't be there. He is lost without you." She said glaring at the man.

"Oh god," Coulson said feeling his stomach tighten. He had abandoned Clint, not by choice but that didn't change the fact. If only he had told Fury years ago about them, he wouldn't be in some bum-fuck hospital but with Clint. Clint and the baby, their baby.

Of all things for Coulson to screw up, why did it have to be this?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Clint was sitting in the living room eating a bowl of Trix, he was craving sugar. He had just shoved a large spoonful into his mouth when he heard a loud noise from above. He thought it sounded like a helicopter. He set his half empty bowl down on the coffee table as Bruce came running in.

"What's wrong?" Clint asked as the man sat down next to him and put his arms around him protectively.

"Fury is here." Bruce said and nothing else was needed. The sounded of the helicopter cut and then the sound of pounding feet could be heard.

"I don't give a flying fuck who you are, you can't just barge into my home." Tony yelled from down the hall.

"Stand down, Stark." Agent Hill warned.

"Why don't you make me?" Tony snapped at her.

"Director Fury please, we can be rational about this." Steve said as the door to the living room flung open. Clint and Bruce flinched as it slammed against the wall.

"Barton!" Fury yelled spotting him but Bruce's hold only tightened.

"Yes sir?" Clint asked from his strong hold that was Banner's arms. He knew firsthand how strong those arms were.

"Banner move aside so I can speak with Agent Barton," Fury said glaring.

"I'm sorry sir but no." Bruce said calmly.

"You need to leave for your own and everyone else's safety." Fury said coldly.

"I need to stay for his." Bruce said gesturing with his head at Clint.

"Fine, Agent Barton do you recall that S.H.I.E.L.D has certain regulations?" Fury asked giving up on convincing Bruce to move.

"Yes sir." Clint answered.

"And these regulations include fraternization between agents, do they not?" He asked with a small smirk.

"Yes sir." Clint could see where this was going.

"Then why is it that against all regulation you did not inform me about your relationship with a past agent and the child that was conceived?" The veins in Fury's neck looked about to explode as he glared at Clint's abdomen. Clint didn't know what to say, he opened his mouth and closed it a few times.

"You are one of my best field agents but you go and do this." Fury said angrily.

"I can still work, sir." Clint tried.

"Who needs a pregnant assassin?" Fury asked kicking the coffee table, the cereal flying all over the two in the couch.

"He won't be pregnant forever." Bruce said wiping some milk off Clint's cheek.

"Then he will be busy with an infant, he will have to raise it alone, he won't have time for S.H.I.E.L.D." Fury said with an exasperated sigh.

"Are you firing me sir?" Clint asked his voice shaking. He never thought he would be kicked out.

"I don't see any other option; you won't have time for missions as a single parent." Fury said motion at Hill taking a stack of papers from her, "We can find you another job, maybe a desk job with the FBI."

Clint couldn't breathe. He didn't want to ride a desk over at the FBI or CIA or anywhere else. He liked working for S.H.I.E.L.D and he was good at what he did. He couldn't give up field work for whatever Fury found for him. He knew he could still do all his duties even if he was alone, it would be tough and babysitting or nanny bills would be insane but he couldn't give up his job.

"Please sir no. I can still work." Clint said and he knew he was begging and he hated it.

"Not with a dead mate and a newborn you can't. Not alone." Fury said holding the papers out to the man. Clint flinched at the statement, his chest hurt.

"He isn't alone," Tony said snatching the papers. He looked them over before starting to tear them, "We will help in every way we can. Pepper would be more than willing to watch the little guy while we are on missions and I doubt we will all be out on missions together at all times. Hell, if I have to I will make the kid his own goddamn suit and he can come with us strapped to Robin Hoods back." Tony said as he threw the torn paper up like it was some twisted confetti.

"Tony." Clint whispered along with Bruce. The room was stunned silent for a moment.

"Sir Stark is right; this isn't that huge of an issue. You need to calm down." Steve said in his Cap voice as he stepped in front of Clint.

"Calm down? How can I calm down? Barton and Coulson had no right to do this without informing me. They broke protocols. He is an omega on a strict birth control regiment but still fucked around during his heat while willingly not taking his pills. Plus he did it with a superior." Fury seethed.

"Sir with all due respect, Barton and Coulson officially held the same rank, Coulson just held seniority. No to mention S.H.I.E.L.D holds no power over agents mated or marital status or their reproductive rights, it states that clearly in all official regulations. Also, contrary to popular belief the universe does not revolve around you and we hold no obligation to inform you of all personal matters, sir." Steve said in a tone too polite for everything he just said. Fury stared at the man in shock, he had just had his own regulations thrown back in his face and he didn't know what to say.

"Sir, I can and will still do my job." Clint said making Bruce loosen his hold. Fury's head snapped over at Clint and with two long strides he had pushed past Steve and was right in front of the men on the couch.

"I guess I don't have much say on this matter, given the fact that the motherfucking Avengers are against me. You will be on light duty for the rest of the pregnancy then you get three months leave but the moment you are back you will be in top gear, you got that?" Fury asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yes sir, thank you." Clint said with a sigh.

"And you," Fury said looking over at Bruce, "I get the whole omega's stand together thing but you are no normal omega. Why would you stand up for him when you know the risks you are taking by being in the center of a fight?"

"He would have done the same for me." Bruce said and Clint squeezed his hand.

"For you?" Fury asked then let out a laugh, "Do you think you will ever be in his condition? That anyone would ever mate with you? This planet can only handle one Hulk son; we don't need little fussy green babies running around." Steve had to grab Tony's arm to keep him back, the man was livid.

"I know that sir." Bruce said crumpling in on himself, his head almost resting on his own knees.

"It is a miracle in itself that you even continue to have heats. The radiation as probably made you sterile anyway. Hmm, we should look into that; we'll have some tests down to check." Fury said thoughtfully, "Hill, remember that."

"He doesn't need tests." Clint said putting his arms around the man.

"We have to confirm his fertility status. We don't want a pregnant Hulk running around smashing everything in a hormonal mood swing rage." Fury said with a laugh and Hill let out a giggle too. Clint went to say something when he felt Bruce start to shake. He ducked his head down and saw a green tint to Bruce's eyes.

"Tony!" Clint said jumping up off the couch, Steve grabbed him and pulled close just in case.

"Bruce," Tony said squatting in front of the man, "You're okay sweetie." Tony said running his fingers through Bruce's hair.

"I will leave this to you agents," Fury said as he and Hill headed out of the room, "I will contact you guys with the testing date and time."

"Fuck you, there isn't going to be any tests!" Tony yelled over his shoulder before turning back to Bruce whose eyes were a deep green and it was spreading to his cheeks.

"Bruce, no one is going to do any kind of tests on you. If we want to know if you're fertile we can check ourselves. My lab is better anyway or we could cheek the good old fashion way." Tony said tilting his chin up to look at him, this eyes still green, "Hey big guy, please calm down. No one is going to hurt Bruce, I swear, you know you can trust me."

Clint's mouth was hanging open. Tony was talking to the Hulk like he had been doing it for years. He wasn't even trying to get one of his suits on, he seemed so unafraid.

"You want Bruce happy don't you?" Bruce nodded but it wasn't really him, "Would a baby make him happy? Does the possibility of never having one scare him?" Another nod and the green lightened to more of a light brown.

"I promise I will do everything I can to keep him from being so scared again. I will try my damnedest to make him happy, both of you happy." Another nod and his eyes were deep brown, the other guy now calm in the back of his mind.

"God, he likes you even more than I do." Bruce said with a tight chuckle as he dropped his head to Tony's shoulder.

"Is that a bad thing?" Tony said with a smile as he held him close, "If it helps, I think little baby Hulks would be cute as fuck." Bruce laughed, genuinely laughed.

"Yeah, it kind of does help." Bruce said pulling back to smile at the man. Tony reached up and brushed a few tears away before pressing a soft kiss to Bruce's lips.

Clint smiled as he watched him. He knew their relationship wouldn't be easy and it would probably be difficult for them if they ever decided to have children but he knew they would be alright. They both were strong and it was clear they cared deeply for each other. Clint relaxed in Steve's arms when he noticed one of the man's arms wasn't around his shoulder. He looked down and saw a large calloused hand spread over his belly protectively. Clint smiled as he rested his hand over Steve's.

Steve jumped and looked down at their hands. He blushed deeply; he didn't even notice his hand had rested there. Clint looked up at him and the big smile on his face had Steve grinning too. Clint gently pulled himself from Steve's hold and moved over to the other men.

"You're perfect the way you are, Bruce." Clint said wrapping his arms around the man in a tight hug. Tony stood back and smiled at the two. Clint let go of Bruce after a moment and turned to Tony.

"Thank you for everything you said." Clint said squeezing Tony's shoulder.

"I meant every word, we're family now. You're stuck with us." Tony said pulling Clint forward to give him a quick hug. Clint smiled because he knew it was true, they were one big screwed up family.

"Now, what was that about a suit for the baby?" Clint asked pulling back from the embrace. Tony laughed as he pulled Clint back into a tighter hug.

"Yeah, he can be the Iron Hawk." Tony joked and Clint laughed with the man as Bruce and Steve joined in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Clint woke up thinking someone had been tapping his stomach. He opened his eyes to find no one in the room except Steve and he was fast asleep. He sighed closing his eyes back and relaxing back on the bed. His eyes snapped open when he felt it again. He sat up and saw nothing again. He looked at the time and saw it was past four in the morning; it was no time for games. He was about to ask JARVIS if anyone had been in the room when he felt it again.

He slowly looked down at his stomach. It looked like it did when he fell asleep. It was getting very big now and stretched out the large AC/DC shirt Tony had bought him. He slid his hand under the shirt and pressed his hand against his stomach. It was firm and the skin was stretched tight. He knew he would always have the marks for the abuse his skin was taking.

He jumped when he felt a slight flutter under his palm. He pressed harder and grinned when he felt it again. He brought his other hand up and rubbed his stomach. The baby was moving.

"Steve!" Clint called over making the man jerk awake.

"What's wrong?" Steve asked rolling off his bed to the floor. He scrambled to his feet and ran over to Clint's bedside, "Is something wrong with the baby?"

"Feel," Clint said pulling his hand to rest where his had been. Steve looked at him like he was crazy as he kneeled in front of the archer before his head snapped down to Clint's stomach. Even in the dark Clint could see how large Steve's eyes were.

"He is moving." Steve said with a grin.

"He woke me up." Clint said with a laugh, "About time he started moving."

"Natasha said the internet said they should start at about twenty-five weeks," Steve said moving his hand over the man's stomach.

"He is just six weeks late." Clint joked. Steve chuckled as he removed his hand.

"Thank you." Steve said softly.

"For what?" Clint asked confused.

"For letting me be the first to feel him." Steve said running his hand through Clint's sleep messy hair.

"Oh, it's no big deal. I mean, if anyone deserves to, it's you." Clint said hoping his blush couldn't be seen in the darkness.

"How so?" Steve asked.

"Well…" Clint took a deep breath, "You were his hero. I swear sometimes I thought he liked you more than me. He would be honored to know you felt his son kick for the first time."

Steve didn't say anything he just gave Clint a strong hug. He knew how much it hurt Clint to speak about Coulson. They all had heard him crying even though he tried to be quiet about it. He rubbed Clint's back before pulling away. Clint rolled his eyes as Steve tucked him in.

Steve went back to his bed and lied awake until he heard Clint's breathing even out. He wasn't and would never be Clint's alpha but he still wanted to take care of the man. Alphas often watched over omegas if they lost their alphas or mates. Steve would do that. He would watch Clint for Coulson, protect him no matter what.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He was going stark raving mad. He had been pacing his room for the last hour. His chest hurt and his stomach wouldn't stop flip-flopping. He turned back to the door and glared at Agent Hill.

"Don't look at me like that Coulson." She warned from her chair in front of the door.

"I don't see why I have to be watched every moment of every day like a child." Phil said loosely crossing his arms over his chest.

The staples had been removed and the healing wound was still tender, the one on his back was even sorer from the shift of his shoulder blade. He knew he was being snippy but he didn't want to be in room anymore, it was worse than a jail cell. It was cheap of S.H.I.E.L.D to put him in the physical therapy rehab facility in Maryland. It was the only place that put their patients under constant supervision and didn't allow them open access to leave. Coupling that with agents watching his every move, he didn't stand a chance getting out while he was still healing.

"You know why. The moment you set one unsupervised foot out of this room you will be in New York in record time." Hill said with a sigh.

"I'm sorry that wanting to be with my mate is so inconvenient for everyone." Phil said sitting down on his sterile bed. He didn't really need any rehab, a few stretches every day to get the skin used to the strain and breathing exercises for his stitched lung would do it.

"You're dead Coulson." She said flatly.

"No I'm not. I am very much alive but S.H.I.E.L.D says I'm dead and that is all that matters." He said picking up the phone they let him have. It didn't have any internet or text messaging; it didn't even place outgoing calls beyond his voicemail box. Fury and Romanov were the only ones with the number. Fury to keep him up to date on the mission he was supposed to do when his so called rehab was over and Tasha was telling him about the pregnancy through voicemails.

"I know Coulson, I'm sorry." She said softly. He nodded signaling their conversation was over. She pulled a Starkpad from her bag and starting fiddling with it, she could be playing Galaga for all he cared. He opened his inbox to find Natasha had left him a message.

"Hey Coulson," Her voice was small through the speaker and a little scratchy; "Clint had his last ultrasound appointment today. Doc said he is due to pop in about two weeks, due date is December second. They are ready to do the C-section whenever he goes into labor and they said he might be early which is common in preggers men. You should see him, he is freaking huge! He eats everything in sight. I would send you a picture if I could."

Phil smiled trying to imagine it in his head but it just made his chest cramp. He was so glad she had finally forgiven him enough to tell him this stuff even though she was breaking direct orders from Fury.

"He has been really bored since he had to take official leave now that he is so close to exploding, god he is huge. Bruce has really been there for him and you would lose your shit if you saw how sweet Cap is to him. Like the other night Clint's ankles were swollen and he was all bitchy hormonal. Steve just plopped down on the couch and started rubbing his feet. You hear that, Steve touched Clint's feet, nasty stuff," She paused to laugh, "But it shut him up. God, I wish you could see all this."

He wished he could too. He rubbed his chest but it wasn't because his scar tissue was hurting.

"He misses you more every day," She whispered like it was a secret, "We hear him crying all the time but we don't say anything about it. He is still mourning you and the hormones don't help. Fuck, you need to be here! Damn Fury."

The thought of Clint in such pain had him doubling over on the edge of the bed. It felt like his body was being torn apart. He pressed the phone tighter to his ear letting her words anchor him.

"I will call you when the big event happens. I have to go, I have been on the roof too long and I don't want to have to answer any questions about where I've been," She said and he could hear a door open over the line, "Coulson, I'm really sorry you aren't here."

Then the line went dead and the automated voice prompted him on his options for the call. He hit the pound key to save the message, just like all the rest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Clint was going stark raving mad. He hated not even being able to do light duty. Not that his last few missions had been all the great. He hated having to play body guard for pampered diplomats and driver to senators with more money than brains.

He was in the living room watching Jersey Shore reruns and he honestly didn't know why. He kept yelling at the TV telling one of the girls how much of a whore she was and her boyfriend deserved better. He was five minutes into a rant on why all the girls were just attention whores when he clicked the TV off.

"What the fuck is wrong with me?" Clint asked struggling to sit up straight.

"You're slowly become a teenage girl apparently." Tony said walking into the room with the rest of the team, having just finished debriefing after a mission.

"Shut up." Clint grumbled.

"I don't understand that show." Steve said sitting in one of the arm chairs.

"No one does." Bruce said relaxing on the other end of the couch.

"Except teenage girls," Tasha said with a grin picking up the remote to flip through the channels.

"So Katniss here," Tony said flopping over the back of the couch to land with his head in Bruce's lap and nudge Clint with his feet.

"Jerk," Clint said hitting the man with a throw pillow. They all were laughing when a loud crack of thunder sounded over the tower and a heavy thud could be heard on the roof.

"I wonder who that could be. Coming calling so late, have they no manners? What type of girl do they think I am?" Tony asked in a pseudo southern bell voice as he left the room. He returned a few minutes later with Thor.

"Dear friends," Thor greeted as Tasha hugged him. He shock Steve and Bruce's hands before turning to Clint who had managed to stand up from the couch, "Good, I have not missed the birth." Thor said shaking Clint's hand far gentler than the other men's.

"You're cutting it close." Clint said rubbing his hand over his large stomach.

"You wanted to be here for that? But you don't understand how all this works." Tasha said.

"I did some investigating in the whole matter while back home. Brother had some insight and also assisted me in finding the correct books." Thor said with a smile of achievement, "Time pasts differently here so I had hoped the nine months had not passed yet."

"What do you mean 'brother'?" Steve asked.

"Loki of course, my brother." Thor answered like it was an infantile question.

"Isn't he like in alien jail?" Tony asked crossing his arms over his reactor.

"He repented for his actions. Father let his imprisonment sentence to be lived out in his old chambers. I visit him often." Thor said not looking at Clint.

"So he got a slap in the wrist for nearly taking over our world and destroying lives?" Bruce asked and his heart monitor bracelet beeped. Tony wrapped his arm around him and whispered soothingly to him.

"It is not easy on him but I will not make excuses for him. I will say that the highest sorcerer in all of Asgard locked his magic from him, he is powerless now." Thor said hoping even that little bit will help ease their anger.

"That's something I guess." Clint said trying to stay calm. Loki really wasn't that strong, so without his magic there wasn't much he could do. He would be no match for the warriors of Asgard and Thor seemed to be keeping him in check.

"May I speak with you privately?" Thor asked Clint softly. Clint nodded and led him to his room. He sighed as he sat down on the edge.

"Alright, shoot." Clint said rubbing his back against an ache. His back had been killing him all day even more than usual.

"I do not know how to properly show how deeply sorry I am for my brother's actions." Thor said pacing awkwardly.

"I know how sorry you are, you have apologized enough. You had no control over it." Clint said watching him move restlessly.

"No, this is my fault. Had I been a better brother, had I been there for him, loved him more, this could have been kept from happening. I did not mean to cast my shadow over him, however I did and I made him feel as though he was not good enough." Thor said gesturing wildly with his hands.

"He chose to do what he did. It doesn't matter about sibling rivalry; he still decided to do it. Did you try to convince him not to, try to tell him how much he means to you?" Clint asked patting the bed next to him hoping it would hold the man's weight.

"I did." Thor shivered remembering the bifrost collapsing and watching Loki drift away out of his reach.

"Then he did all of this because of his own choice. You did what you could but sometimes you can't save people." Clint said glad his bed didn't give as he patted the large man in the shoulder.

"Like they couldn't save Son of Cole?" Thor asked. It took Clint a minute to get what he meant but he slowly nodded once it clicked.

"Yeah, a lot like that." Clint said touching his stomach sadly.

"Asgardians are very different from those here on Midgard. We do not have mates or 'alphas' and the like. We just pick who we care for, there is no deeper connection. However, I can understand the love you had for him, it was very great. For you to care so deeply for him that you would carry his child that is love that transcends the realms." Thor said looking down at Clint's stomach.

"He was an amazing man." Clint said rubbing his belly; a hard kick had him wincing.

"Are you well?" Thor asked seeing his pained reaction.

"He is just getting restless. Want to feel?" Clint asked gesturing to his stomach. Thor nodded after a moment of internal debate. Clint moved the man's hand where he could feel some movement, even with his shirt in the way he knew Thor could feel the kicks by the way his eyes lit up.

"A son?" Thor asked moving his hand to follow the movement. Clint was shocked at huge large his hands were, they seemed to cover so much of this stomach.

"Oh yeah, you were gone when I found that out," Clint said opening his bedside table drawer and pulling out one of his latest ultrasounds, "Here, you can have one, everyone else does."

"He will be a mighty warrior," Thor said looking at the ultrasound; he must have read about them too because he didn't seem too confused about it, "I will treasure it always."

Thor removed his hand to put the image in his bag that held a few changes of clothes. He was going to stay a while it seemed. Clint was honored that Thor wanted to be there for the birth of his child. They sat in a comfortable silence for a while before Clint suddenly sat up straight.

"Ah!" Clint cried out gripping his stomach.

"What is wrong?" Thor asked gripping his shoulder.

"Looks like you are right on time," Clint said whimpering as a spike of pain shot up his spine, "JARVIS!" Clint yelled clenching his fists.

"Mr. Stark has been notified of your condition and medical assistance is on the way Mr. Barton." JARVIS drawled as the sound of running echoed down the hall.

Natasha winced at the sound of Clint's scream echoing off the sterile wall of the delivery room. They were waiting for his labor to progress a bit further; the baby had to shift more toward his pelvis before the section could be performed. She and Bruce were in there with him while the guys were out in the waiting room, probably wearing three matching grooves in the floor.

Clint sighed as the contraction let up; they were getting a lot closer now. It felt like he was being torn apart. The gown they had changed him into was sticking to him heavy with sweat. James was keeping tabs on his progress and when the man said it might be a few more hours he would have decked him had Bruce not caught his arm.

"Do you want some ice chips?" Bruce asked wiping some sweat from his brow.

"Please, that would be great." Clint said taking deep breaths.

"I'll go get it," Tasha said kissing Clint's cheek, "Dear god, I'm never getting pregnant." She joked as she left the room relieved when Clint let out a tired chuckle.

She pulled out her phone as she headed down to the cafeteria to get the biggest cup of chips she could find.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He was trying to focus on the words on the page but he had read the same paragraph fifteen times and it still hadn't make sense in his mind. His chest was on fire and he felt restless. Something was wrong, he could just tell. Coulson looked over when his phone started vibrating. He put his book down and picked it up seeing it was Natasha. He looked over at Hill and she seemed absorbed in her game of Angry Birds. So he risked it.

"Yes sir?" He answered pretending it was Fury.

"Clint is in labor." She said cutting right to the chase.

"You mean it?" Coulson said swinging his legs over the side of his small bed. He gripped his chest as another burst of pain flared.

"It will be a few more hours, plenty of time to get here." She rushed.

"How would I do that?" He asked glancing at Hill who had just taken some notice of him setting her Pad aside.

"You're smart, resourceful, diligent and determined. You will find a way. I got to go, see you." She said then ended the call.

Phil stared at his phone for a moment. Clint was in labor, the baby was coming. He tossed the phone down on the bed and stood. He yanked open his closet and grabbed some clothes. He flung the pajama's he felt like he had been wearing for weeks away as he pulled on the jeans and white tee shirt. He winced as the material rubbed his scars. He didn't have a jacket and he knew it had to be freezing outside but he didn't care as he yanked on his shoes and shoved the phone in his pocket.

"Coulson, what are you doing?" Hill said standing from her chair.

"I have to go." He said riffling through one of his drawers finding his old wallet. Fury had let him keep it as a memento. He flipped it open to make sure his drivers licenses was there even though if he did get pulled over it would read deceased in the database. There was his old S.H.I.E.L.D ID and fifty bucks in cash.

"Sit down Coulson." She said pulling her gun from her holster but keeping it aimed at the floor.

"I'm sorry, I can't do that. I have to leave now, this has been fun but I have somewhere I have to be." He said walking toward her.

"Stop Coulson, I don't want to shoot you." She said aiming at his chest.

"Why not? It won't change anything. You will just be shooting a dead man." He said stopping so the barrel was only inches from his chest.

"I'm serious, stop." She ordered. She let out a yelp when he grabbed the underside of the barrel and aimed it to the ceiling as his other hand swung up to slam the heel of his hand into her wrist.

"So am I." He said pulling the gun from her limp hand, "Step aside please." She rubbed her wrist as she moved out of his way. He looked out and saw no agents in the hall, they must be having dinner break he figured.

"Why are you doing this now?" She asked stepping out into the hall as he stopped to grab a jacket off a chair, another agent must have left it there.

"I have to be somewhere." He said pulling the jacket on.

"What are you doing?" she said as he held her gun out to her. She took it with her unhurt hand.

"Next time you want to stop someone, you might want to turn the safety off." He said with a smile as he turned and walked down the hall. She gapped at his retreating from as she holstered her gun, safety still untouched.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Clint was shocked that he hadn't broken Bruce and Natasha's hands. His whole body felt like one big contraction. This kid was ready to see day light and he was ready to oblige.

"Looks like you're ready." James said after checking the baby's placement.

"Thank fucking god." Clint said breathing a shuddered sigh.

"Only one person can come with you to the OR." James said looking between the two at his sides.

"Bruce can go." Natasha said, "There are still things I want to be secret between us and I don't want to be completely turned off pregnancy for life."

"Tasha," Clint said squeezing her hand lovingly.

"I will be out in the waiting room, you're doing great." She said kissing his forehead as she pried her hand back, "You take good care of him." She said to James as she left the room.

"I guess it's just you and me." Clint said with a strained smile up at Bruce.

"Not for long." Bruce said as orderlies wheeled Clint out of the room but their hands never separated.

Things got fuzzy for Clint after he was taken to the OR. They gave him something for the pain and it was some good stuff. He remembered seeing Bruce's face covered with a mask hovering over his face. He could hear James saying something like incision and head but it sounded so distant. The sharp wail was clear as day in his ears though when a little body was sprawled across his chest.

He couldn't move his arms very far because of the monitor wires and the barrier over his chest to keep him from seeing his stomach but he still managed to get his fingertips on the slick grimy skin of the wiggling new born. His skin was a newborn dark pink and his face was scrunched up purple. All his features looked mushed but Clint thought he was gorgeous.

"Hey," He cried looking at the little face. He felt Bruce press a kiss to his temple and leaned into the touch. He stared for a bit before a nurse took him to get him cleaned up and let the doctor stitch him up. He saw the nurse hand the baby to Bruce who leaned over so Clint could see him, he was still crying but it had quieted slightly.

"Go do the introduction," Clint said jerking his head toward the door.

"No, that's not my place." Bruce said shocked at the offer.

"It's fine, you just owe me. I get to show off the first little Banner." Clint said with a grin. Bruce's smile was big and bright.

"I won't let anyone else hold him." Bruce said kissing the top of Clint's head.

"You better not." Clint mock threatened.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The room was packed the moment Clint had settled in his room and James cleared him for visitors. Clint smiled as Bruce walked over and placed his son in his arms, it felt good to actually hold him. The little guy was asleep, his face a more natural color. He still had the squished newborn look but he could already see that this was Phil's child. The nose was right and cheekbones but that was his jaw. The hair was only a small tuff but it looked like it would be fine brown a bit lighter than his own, more like his fathers.

"He is beautiful," Natasha said giving his neck a gentle squeeze.

"Perfect," Steve agreed.

"A fine child," Thor said with a smile.

"A little smushy but still darn cute," Tony grinned.

"Thank you guys, for everything. I never could have done this without you all." Clint said sincerely. They all had a moment of comfortable silence.

"So, who is the first non-omega who gets to hold him?" Tony asked nudging Clint's leg.

"Steve," Clint said looking at the man.

"Me?" Steve would deny it but he squeaked.

"Yeah, who better to hold my baby than Captain America?" Clint said ignoring Tony's murmur of 'Iron Man'.

"I'll be careful." Steve said taking the infant gingerly from Clint. He stood up adjusting the baby in his arms, supporting the head and back.

"He is so tiny even for a Midgardian." Thor said looking over Steve's shoulder at the baby.

"Babies tend to run small," Clint said relaxing back on his pillows resting his hand on his still distended but smaller stomach. The baby looked almost ridiculously small in Steve's arms; he could only imagine how he would look in Thor's.

"I wonder what colors I will make his suit," Tony said rubbing a chubby cheek with his knuckle.

"You could go classic, red, white and blue." Steve suggested and Tony made a face. Clint laughed at them.

"God, if only his father could see this. The Captain America pulling to star spangle his newborn." Bruce joked.

"He would lose his shit," Clint laughed, "I can almost see his face no-" His sentence stopped abruptly when the door to the room opened.

He looked over and he felt all the air in his lungs disappear. His stomach clenched so hard he thought he was going to vomit. The man looked like he had just run a hundred miles. He didn't look right with his hair all over the place and in messy jeans and a tee. His eyes looked near frantic as they locked on his own before drifting to Steve and down to his arms.

"Holy shit," Tony whispered his eyes wide.

"Sir?" Steve looked like he was seeing a ghost.

"We're going to take the baby to the nursery," Natasha said guiding the guys out of the room, he stepped out of their way to give them room, "Welcome back Coulson."

"Wait a second, you knew about this?" Bruce asked as the door shut.

Clint felt like he was dreaming, he thought he might still be woozy from the medication they gave him but his head was clear now. Coulson didn't move from his place by the door, he seemed to be restraining himself. Clint's hands rested on his stomach but it was softened now, the baby wasn't there it was with the team in the nursery now.

"Why?" He said softly his hand fisting in his hospital gown.

"Fury needed a motivator for the team and he wanted to transfer me to the undercover unit. You know how he is, two bird one stone." Coulson said taking a single step into the room.

"Where were you?" Clint asked processing the new information, yeah that was something Fury would do.

"While I was a coma I was in North Dakota then Maryland. I was under strict observation to insure I wouldn't return here." He took another cautious step.

"But you did come back." Clint said his voice trembling.

"I had to, you needed me." Coulson looked like he wanted so badly to be closer.

"I needed you for months but you were dead." Clint said gesturing to the chair next to his bed which Coulson sat in like a lifeline had been thrown to him.

"Technically, I was only dead for about three minutes." He said rubbing his chest lightly.

"I saw the video, you looked dead." Clint said wincing at the memory.

"Fury had the video altered so the footage of the med team reviving me and removing me from the carrier was deleted." Coulson said looking at Clint's still big abdomen.

"I don't know how to feel. I have been living every day for six months with the knowledge that you were dead. Now suddenly you're sitting next to me in street clothes saying you were never really dead just pretending." Clint felt his anger spike at him and Tasha. They both had lied to him.

"I'm so sorry, Clint." He said looking to the floor, "I don't know what I can do to fix this, you have to tell me. I will do anything, just tell me."

"Leave." Clint said softly and he could see Coulson jerk out of the corner of his eye, "I need to talk to Tasha and you need to go."

"Clint…" He didn't know what else to say.

"Get out." Clint said clinching his teeth. Everything in his body wanted to cling to the man and never let go but he felt so betrayed, he had to figure this all out.

"I'll get Natasha for you." Coulson said standing, his body didn't want to leave the man's side but Clint said he wanted him to leave and he was going to respect that. He was barely out the door when Tasha was pressing pass him into the room. He collapsed in one of the waiting room chairs hoping Clint would ask him to come back.

"You lied to me!" Clint seethed when she reached his side.

"It was orders." She said in a level voice.

"You still could have told me, we have never kept secrets from each other Tasha." Clint said pulling on his blanket so he hand something to do with his hands besides hit things.

"I broke orders already by keeping him up to date on the pregnancy and you know if I told you about it you would have done any and everything to get to him. I wanted to protect you but I know I hurt you." She said resting a hand on his arm; it was a good sign when he didn't slap her away.

"Can I still trust you?" He asked looking desperately up at her, he needed to trust her, she was his oldest closest friend.

"Yes," She said wrapping her arms around his shoulders, "I'm so sorry."

"I know," He said holding her as tight as he could with his sore stomach.

"You need to speak with him, tell him how you feel." She said pulling back.

"Okay," He said and she walked out to get him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Coulson opened the door slowly with a soft knock. Clint gestured him in looking him over. He never looked so disheveled before. His hair was longer and there was a thin layer of stubble on his jaw like personal grooming hadn't been so important lately. There was a dark red mark forming on his cheek.

"What happened to your face?" Clint asked as he sat down in the chair again.

"Tony punched me." Coulson said in that simple fact stating voice that Clint had missed hearing.

"You kinda deserved it." Clint said fiddling with his stretched blanket.

"I know I did," Coulson said rubbing his cheek, "It was still one hell of a right cross."

Clint smiled at the mental image. They really had become a family over the last few months.

"Look, I know you didn't choose to have your death faked and I guess deep down I understand why Fury wanted to transfer you, you are his best agent. I just wish I hadn't been kept so far in the dark." Clint said thinking of all those lost months, all that time they had taken away from them.

"I'm sorry I didn't come back sooner. It took me months to get well enough to walk around on my own much less break out and come back." Coulson said guiltily.

"You managed to now." Clint said hoping his voice didn't sound as accusatory to the other man as it did him, he wasn't accusing he was just saying.

"Honestly, instinct took over for the most part. I knew you were in pain and that you needed me, I could just feel it then Natasha called. I wasn't going to let Agent Hill stop me, gun pointed at my chest or not, I had to get here." He said clenching his fist where they lay on his knees.

"She pointed a gun at you?" Even if he was upset with the man the thought still made his chest hurt.

"The safety was on," Coulson said with a dismissive wave, "I just had to get here."

"Why?" Clint asked and it was a loaded question.

"I never wanted to leave you; I wanted a family with you more than I will ever be able to tell you. I knew you wanted a baby over a year ago but I didn't know if you were ready but that night in New Mexico when I saw how badly you didn't want to be apart for your heat I knew it was because you wanted to try and get pregnant," Clint said running his fingers through his hair with a sigh, "So, I triggered your heat to see just how much you wanted it and I saw so much in your eyes. I saw how deeply you would be able to love a child and how hard you would fight to protect it. I could almost see you with the baby in your arms and I knew then you were ready."

"You saw all that?" Clint asked softly.

"Yes," Coulson said smiling at him, "I knew no one else would ever be a better dad and I loved you so much, I just wanted you to be happy and the thought of a baby with you was like a dream come true. Then I got careless, I honestly thought I was dying after Loki stabbed me. It was the worst moment of my life and not because I was scared to die. We all have learned to not fear death but I wanted so badly not to leave you. I was terrified to think of you having to live without me."

"I don't remember you dying, Loki took that from me. All I had was videos of it." Clint said feeling his chest tighten and his throat close, he tried to fight the tears.

"It wasn't a fun experience I can tell you that," Coulson said rubbing the scar on his chest and Clint actually smiled, "I won't leave again, the only way Fury will get me away from your side is in a real body bag. I want to stay with you."

"I want you to stay, it's just…" Clint didn't know how to express how he felt.

"You feel betrayed and hurt and angry and upset. I don't blame you but even if you can't forgive me please let me stay by your side," Coulson risked it and gently covered Clint's hand with his own, he was glad when Clint didn't jerk away. "I have missed so much already. I missed you finding out you were pregnant. I missed the morning sickness and your first ultrasound. I missed back aches and swollen ankles. I missed mood swings and crampy days. I didn't get to see the baby grow while it was inside you and being there holding your hand when you found out the gender. I didn't get to see how beautiful you are while nice and big and so amazingly pregnant. I missed the labor and the birth. I wasn't the first to hold my child, they said Bruce was. I had to see Steve holding my baby before I got to and honestly that is freaking amazing but it still hurts."

"Wow," Clint didn't know what else to say as he stared in shock at the man.

"I don't want to miss anything else. I want to see you hold our baby, god I don't even know the gender. I want to be there for diapers and crying filled sleepless nights. I want to be there for first steps and fussy teething. I want to be there for everything, if you will let me." Coulson said squeezing his hand. Clint slipping his hand from under the familiar warm palm and hit a button on the bed. A nurse walked in and asked if he needed anything.

"Can you bring me my son?" He asked and she nodded with a smile.

"Son?" Coulson said with a gasp and Clint nodded. She returned a few minutes later with a little blue blanket clad bundle.

"Let his father hold him," Clint said gesturing to Coulson, who stared at him with wide eyes as the nurse situated the infant in his arms then left with a smile, "Say hi to Bryant Alexander Coulson."

He was speechless as he stared down at the little face gazing up at him, the meaning of the name not lost to him. The baby was quietly looking around, big baby blues flicking everywhere before landing on Coulson's face. He stared hard and long, like he scrutinizing the man holding him. Coulson knew he was gawking but he didn't care.

Bryant was so clearly theirs. He had Clint's chin and brow and hopefully those eyes would stay light and clear. His own cheekbones and nose was there making for a beautiful blend of features. When Bryant let out a happy little sigh and snuggled closer Coulson let out a breath he didn't even know he had been holding.

"He likes you," Clint said rubbing his fingertips over the smooth new skin of the baby's head.

"He shouldn't." Coulson could hear his own voice crack.

"Don't say that," Clint said sternly, he didn't like to hear people put themselves down and it hurt deep in his chest to hear Coulson do it.

"I wasn't there for you, I'm so sorry." He wasn't talking to Clint though; he whispered it gently before pressing a kiss to a chubby cheek, "I love you."

"You're here now," Clint said reaching over and running fingers through Coulson's hair. Coulson looked up into those blue eyes he had been missing for so long and managed to smile.

"And I'm not going anywhere," Coulson promised.

"You better not," Clint said smiling back. Things felt right for the first time in a long time. Coulson had missed a lot and Clint still wasn't sure about how he felt but he knew the man wouldn't leave them again, because a promise from Agent Coulson was stronger than any law.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Coulson hadn't left his bedside for more than a few minutes since he got to the hospital. Clint thought it was sweet and so like him. It was a little annoying that he was watching Clint feed the baby like it was a miracle from god.

"Yeah, you like that? Look at you, so cute. I love you so much you hungry beast," Clint was whispering softly as Bryant suckled his bottle. He glanced over to see Coulson smiling softly at him.

"Have you blinked in the last ten minutes?" Clint asked adjusting the bottle and getting a fussy whine, he shushed him as he situated the nipple in Bryant's hungrily sucking mouth.

"I don't want to miss anything," Coulson said with a grin. Clint just rolled his eyes and adjusted the bottle again. He knew the team hadn't left; they were just giving the two time. When the bottle was empty and a little content sigh was heaved Clint leaned over to put the baby into the bassinet the nurses had brought into the room. He winced as his stitches tugged slightly at the movement. He tucked the blanket tight around the sleepy little body before leaning back.

"Shit, ow." Clint said leaning back on his pillows and resting his hand over his stomach.

"Are you alright?" Coulson asked watching Clint breathe deeply a few times.

"Yeah, just these stitches. I feel like a gutted whale." Clint said with a laugh.

"A beautiful gutted whale," Coulson said looking at his face. Clint knew that was bullshit. His face had that sheen of dried sweat, his hair was matted and he knew he looked like death but the sentiment was appreciated.

"Well boss that's probably the nicest thing you have ever said to me." Clint joked.

"Can I see it?" Coulson asked gesturing to Clint's mid-section. Clint didn't see why not.

He gently lifted the gown up and peeled the gauze covering the incision flinching as it was rubbed by the cotton. It ran horizontally a few inches from his groin and was a deep angry red and still slightly swollen. It had antibiotic gel rubbed on it making it look even gorier.

"Dr. James said it will scar," Clint said looking down at it almost lovingly; this was how his son came into the world.

"Then we will match," Coulson said rubbing his thumb in a gentle circle below the swollen flesh.

"Can I see?" Clint echoed his question gesturing to his chest. Coulson nodded as he shrugged his stolen jacket off. He turned to drape it over the back of his chair and kept his back turned as he lifted his shirt. The shift of his arms pulled on the scar tissue but he refrained from wincing.

Clint stared at the deep scar, it was still a faint red and he knew it still must be painful at times. It cut vertically up his left shoulder blade and you could see the small dot sized scars of the staples that kept the flesh closed so it could heal. He traced it gently with a fingertip, his chest hurt. Coulson turned slowly and his eyes landed on his chest. Clint gasped softly.

The scar was shorter but still looked tender and sore. It ran almost parallel to his sternum. He rested his hand over it and could feel the man's heart beat and the heat of his skin. His palm pressed harder to Coulson's chest when the man leaned over and brushed his lips ever so lightly along the length of the distressed flesh of his abdomen. Clint shivered at the touch and the man's closeness.

"Thank you," Coulson whisper placing the lightest of kisses under his belly button above the stitches. Clint leaned forward and covered the marred flesh with his lips, feeling the man's heart rate increase beneath his mouth. He pulled back and they looked into each other's eyes for a long moment. Clint reached up and cupped his face in his hands, the feel of his skin so familiar.

"I love you, Phil. I never said it before and I should have. I love you." Clint said and he knew his voice was trembling, "I missed you so much and I felt like you abandoned me for so long but here you are and I can't not love you. Every fiber of my being wants to cling to you but I'm scared. I'm scared you'll disappear again." Clint was sobbing softly now.

"I'm not going anywhere," Phil said sitting on the side of the bed leaning close cupping the back of Clint's head, "I'm so sorry darling, I love you so much. I missed you more than I can ever express but I'm not going anywhere again, not without you and Bryant at my side. If I have to tell you that every day for the rest of our lives I will."

"I missed you," Clint said burying his face in Phil's neck inhaling his scent with every sob. The pain in his chest lightened as Phil wrapped his arms around him tightly but still cautious of his stitches.

"How sweet," They both jumped before looking toward the door where the voice came from.

"Fury," Phil said dryly. The rest of the team could be seen crowding the door having not been able to stop the man but still there in case they were needed.

"Now that the family reunion is over I have some paper work for you two," Fury said handing the papers to Phil for him and Clint to scan.

"Sir this says I get six months leave." Clint said confused.

"Consider it maternity and marriage leave." Fury said waving the comment off.

"I'm getting my old job back?" Phil asked skeptically.

"After six months yes, the Avengers do need a handler and I need someone I can trust. Well, trust with them, not so much trust to keep his ass in rehab." Fury said with a smirk.

"What about the undercover work?" Natasha asked from the door.

"We got another agent, young and obedient. Doesn't ask question or talk back or run off." Fury said still smirking as Phil grinned.

"Thank you sir," Clint and Phil said in unison as Fury walked over to the bassinet and looked down at the baby for a few ling minutes.

"Maybe he will be my best agent, hopefully he doesn't pick up any of his parents back habits." Fury said turning and walking out of the room.

"Welcome back sir," Steve said with a smile not caring that both the men on the bed were half naked.

"It's good to be back," Phil said smiling over at the team. He turned his head when he felt Clint's fingers on his cheek.

"Good to have you back," Clint said pulling the man down into a kiss that had them both grinning and the rest of the team laughing as Tony catcalled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Clint didn't even want to know how much Tony spent to get the penthouse finished before he and the baby came home. Everyone had their own room with Phil and Clint sharing and Tony and Bruce had their own room. The living area was much the same as it used to be with new windows showcasing the city. Tony had the slab of floor where Hulk had smashed Loki bronzed and converted to a coffee table. Thor didn't find it too funny but everyone else thought it was hilarious.

Clint woke up from a nap to the sound of giggling. They had been home a few weeks and the team had volunteered to watch the baby so he could get a shower for the first time in ages and a nap. He stretched as he rolled out of bed, he hadn't had six consecutive hours if sleep in a long time and it felt amazing. He walked into the living room and smiled as he leaned against the doorway unseen.

Thor was rocking the baby as Bruce stood at the bar waiting for a bottle from the microwave. Phil was grinning from one of the couches as Tasha and Pepper snapped some pictures with their cell phones giggling. Tony had JARVIS projecting a hologram of the baby's suit as he made tweaks to it and argued with Steve over color scheme. Bruce gently took the baby from Thor and started feeding him while humming and rocking softly.

"You look so good with a baby in your arms," Tony said wrapping his arms around Bruce from the back and nuzzling his neck over a new scar, leaving Steve to try and convince JARVIS to make the suit red, white and blue.

"Maybe one day," Bruce said turning his head so he could get a gentle kiss from Tony.

Clint watched little blue eyes stare up at the men before shifting to the doorway locking on him. His eyes were like a hawk, he got it honest Clint thought with a grin. Bryant's lips released the bottle and he squealed over at him with an outstretched grabbing hand.

"Hey little guy," Clint said crossing the distance of the room and gently taking the baby and bottle. He sat down next to Coulson who wrapped an arm around him and kissed his neck over his mark making Clint shudder.

Clint watched wide eyes flick around room, pausing for a moment to smile around the nipple up at Phil and him before they darted away. Next over to Natasha and Pepper who were squealing over the pictures and showing Thor the images on their smartphones, Thor smiling at the snapshots. Then to Steve where he still fussed with JARVIS who kept drawling that he wasn't programmed to take orders from the man pertaining to the Mini Mark One suit. His eyes lingered on Tony and Bruce where they sat on the other couch opposite them talking about science animatedly.

"What you looking at Bryant?" Phil asked tapping his nose getting a formula gurgled giggle.

"His family," Clint said smiling. Phil held him closer and nodded.

"He is gonna need an ass load of therapy," Tony said making the room erupt in laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This very quickly turned into a monster! I never thought it would be this long.
> 
> I hope everyone enjoyed!
> 
> Please leave a comment. 
> 
> ~Huggies&Kissies~

**Author's Note:**

> There is my first attempt at Phil/Clint, at Avengers fiction, at alpha/omega verse. A lot of firsts in this one lol.
> 
> I hope ya'll enjoyed, I know I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> Please, comment. I have a sequel planned but I don't know if this will be received well. Please let me know.
> 
> Do you want to know what happens with the baby? Is Phil really dead? What does Natasha know? Let me know.
> 
> ~Huggies&Kissies~


End file.
